Arkkis Chummuck
History Origin Arkkis Chummuck was a member of the Green Lantern Corps from Toomey VI. He comes from a warlike people who believe in honor above all else, including life. On his home planet, he was an archivist and a non-combatant by choice. When raiding parties from his world to the neighboring Xanshi were overcome by the local resident Green Lantern Reever, he made it his mission to defeat the enemy using his own knowledge. After defeating the Lantern in single combat using a yellow warsuit, he found himself selected to be the new Green Lantern of his sector. As was the custom of his people, he ate Reever's remains to honor him as a worthy opponent. Then, in an effort to bring the senseless war in his region to an end, he established himself non-violently in a position of power on both planets. Punishment for The Death of Reever For these actions, Arkkis was brought to trial at a tribunal by fellow Corps member Malet Dasim. He was tried for devouring his "victim" and his unorthodox methods of bringing peace to his sector. Ultimately, it was decided that Arkkis wasn't a bad Green Lantern, just a strange one, and not used to the standard customs. He was put on probationary status, and Malet Dasim was appointed to advise him in how better to integrate himself with the regular practices of the Green Lantern. Green Lantern Corps During his ongoing career in the Lantern Corps, Arkkis developed a great deal of respect for Hal Jordan of Sector 2814, and finally got to meet him when a large number of Lanterns were required to team up against Krona and Nekron. Feelings his enemies in this case had no honor, he refused to consume those who he defeated in combat. Arkkis was also present when the Weaponers of Qward launched an attack on Oa through their Anti-Green Lantern Corps, a number of duplicates from the Antimatter Universe. He was responsible for taking down their leader, St'nlli, by disintegrating him. When the Weapons Master used a Green Lantern Power Battery to tap into the Central Power Battery of Oa, Chummuck was one of several Lanterns whose abilities were hijacked and put up for auction. Before his powers could do too much damage in the wrong hands, Arkkis was rescued by Superman teaming up with the Guardians. Later, during Hal Jordan's probationary hearings for the right to visit Earth again after being put on warning, Arkkis was one of his many close friends who came to support him. When Hal finally decided to quit the Corps, Arkkis unsuccessfully tried to dissuade him. The Final Mission The final mission of Arkkis Chummuck was against Maaldor, a being who had escaped from an inter-dimensional prison, captured several Guardians and stolen the power of the Central Power Battery. The last surviving Green Lanterns with working power rings were Arkkis, Tomar-Re, Katma Tui, Arisia, Xax and Ch'p. Each only possessing limited power, they decided to pool their energies into Chummuck, and he made a suicide run against Maaldor. There was a gigantic explosion as the energies collided, and neither of them apparently survived, as no bodies were found. Death Despite the lack of a corpse, Arkkis Chummuck was memorialized in the Crypts of the Green Lantern Corps along with all of the other Fallen Lanterns. During The Blackest Night, he is resurrected on Oa as one of the many members of the new Black Lantern Corps. Powers and Abilities *Indomitable Will Equipment Former: *Green Lantern Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons Former: *Green Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arkkis_Chummuck_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/arkkis-chummuck/29-50557/ Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members